The Fight
by Bkpike
Summary: Core and Lanes have a big fight against evil!


Man I'm bored (starts dozing off) "damn it Laney and Corey get out of my dreams"

Corey: "your dreaming not us"

Me: "fuck he got me with logic"

Well anyways I have to stop taking naps with them in my mind (since I'm lazy to fall asleep I'm using a past nightmare I had)

Disclaimer: I do not own grojband

The fight (warning cat people don't hate me( I'm a cat person as well))

Corey's point of view

I woke up in a bad mood as I'm no mourning person but neither is anyone in the band. I get out of bed by falling off it (happens everyday to me) I get up and walk down as I head to the bus to go to high school (I'm younger but I was dreaming) as I approach Laney runs up to me looking sad something is up "c'mon what's wrong?" I ask her. "My boyfriend just dumped me via text" (I'd breakup via face to face) woot I have a chance ok I have a secret crush on Laney but no one will know. "It's ok" I tell her. The bus approached us and we sit in the normal seat (front seas are way better) we talk about how crappy her ex was making me happy but she will never find out. As we walk in we get to first period we have all 10 periods together kinda strange but I'm happy about it. As we start talking Bob, Lanes ex walks in (first day, bob is the most basic male name I know) he walks up to her and pushes her down"oops" he sakes as he walks out. I help her out and start getting madder at Bob (no offense to ppl named Bob) the day ends normally until we walk out and we decide to walk home, me and Laney. As we reach halfway Bob appears again and starts beating up Laney for idk why "this is what you get for having feelings for him" he said pointing to me. I quickly run up and punch him in the gut and push him away. "What he said were lies" Laney tells me as I get a little sad at this . We approach her house to be wrecked luckily no one was home. A note on the door read "guess who?" and I could really kill Bob." Laney you can live with me" I tell her walking another block to my house. I open the garage and sit down and Laney joins me. "So he have a whole day together don't we?" She asks me "yup" is all I say. Just then a man walks up.

Cat-scape's pov

Great I'm summoned again I say to myself as I walk down. I have to warn these two teens about danger in the future and give them these I say holding a sword and bow. I walk up to them "your in trouble and need these dont leave without these" I tell them handing them the weapons. They look confused but I quickly teleport back to Lumbridge (I need to stop playing RS at 10:00 pm.)

Laney's point of view

I look at Corey who is just as confused as I was. I pick up the bow and keep it. Corey picks up the sword, it's a dark red and looks sharp. He looks cute even with a weapon on him. Ok I have a secret crush on him but he can't find out. We talk about what happened as we both fall asleep.

Corey's point of view

We walk to school, I have the sword and Lanes has the bow as we approach the school we see a cat laughing his ass off. "I just blew up a school killing hundreds" we laughs as I walk up to him. I ready my sword but he picks up red claws and swipes me. "Owwww" I scream in pain. Lanes shoots her bow hitting the cat but not damaging it. A note falls reading "he can die from music and true love both must be used" I read the note and quickly think getting an idea that might get me Lanes. I grab my guitar and start singing.

Love (written by me)

Were both on our death beds

Blood pouring down my head

There's one thing you must know

Before you shoot your bow

One thing can heal us

More then we need

And the answer be

Love love love

Love love love

So I need you to know

How I love you beyond

I may be a noob

But I need you because of

Love love love

Yes, love love love

I know you don't feel the same

But this ain't no game

It's love love love

(Rate my song in reviews)

At that the cat falls dead and there standing before us is Bob (so many RS references) he stands up and falls down again dead. "Listen Lanes" I say she looks at me "I meant every word" she looks at me and I look at her before kissing her she stays still but then kisses me back.

Done

Dream people corey=me

Laney= my secret crush (not a secret)

CS=CS (Lol)

Bob=many people (evil bob being one)

Well Plz leave reviews with ideas and ill read it


End file.
